


Tiny Kong's Fart Melody

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

Tiny Kong farting while Peach Daisy and Toadette were farting along with her, all four farting females stinking up their pooped pants. "Peeyew! The stink we're making is rotten!" Peach exclaimed as she plugged her nose with a playful smile. "Look who's talking, fat ass! You big butt farts smells the worse!" Daisy taunted while fanning the smelly air as fast as she could. "Says the girl who poops her jeans the most!" Toadette giggled as she had her hands on her farting poop smeared jeans, "Coming from the little girl with big farts!" Tiny pointed out. They all heartily laughed as they shared in their flatulent party, all of them having deep pitched bassy farts that made huge brown stains on their jeans.


End file.
